The invention relates to a game, more particularly to a strategic board game. Conventional strategic board games, such as checkers and chess, involve two players who move their game pieces across a game board in an attempt to capture or trap the game pieces of the other player.
The use of games is known in the prior art. More specifically, games heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Board games like Chess, Backgammon, Checkers, and Othello had not been invented for centuries, if not millennia, and all but one person in the world can be beaten by a computer playing Chess. It was therefore desired to create a game as mentally demanding and fulfilling as Chess, in order to meet the test of the ages, and to create a game where the probable outcomes were infinite and so could not be easily mastered by a computer program.
In these respects, the game and method of playing the same according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art. In the present game, while infinite variability may be impossible, near infinite variation of different probabilistic outcomes may have (or at least probably) been achieved.